


For the little Sky

by Miss_Hitman27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hitman27/pseuds/Miss_Hitman27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his family Tsuna does not exist, but that doesn't stop Fate to show his birthright. His flames is what binds him and everyone else. However how would his siblings deal with this if they wish for that power for themselves. Tsuna must fight. All27 for now...M for violence twin-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
>  Miss Hitman here!
> 
> Today, I will posting my stories until fanfiction.net can get their shit together. Please enjoy this stories and I welcome all different comments.
> 
> thank you,  
>  Miss Hitman

Chapter 1

           

 

            A flame appears in the darkness, the man stare how at the pure color lilted into the dark.

 ** _"A sky so small in every eye view will shine bright as a gem. Although other would agree that the flames possess are more pure. Acceptance and loved this sky shall feel as meeting their guardians and the strong holders. And in return those surrounded this person love and protect their sky. The sky will bring peace. However if alone this sky will break and fall to its tragedy…the rainbow flames gone."_**  Different voices harmonize into these words spoken. The man knew that he had a vision but as he came out of the dream escape, he couldn't help but wonder who's this next sky is.

* * * * * * * * * *

            Nana was sweet patience woman. She loves to cook and clean. She loves her husband and the new addition that is soon to come in the way. She was huge. She sighs as she looks at the sky. It was beautiful day today she thought. Her husband was coming to visit. Dear God, how she love that man with every fiber in her body. Nana was making all her husband favorites food when she felt liquid trickling down her legs. Eyes widen in realization as the contraction came. She stumble wince every now and then as she move. She hurried to phone but the pain was too great

"Honey, hold on...wait for mommy..."

 She rubs her huge stomach, as it would calm her little one. She took deep breaths as the contractions continue to come closer, she couldn't move. She uses the wall for support. Her doe eyes lock on the clock. She'll have to push but it would be difficult. Nana's stomach was huge to even bend and grab the newborn. Setting her goal she move enough to squat,

"Nana I'm home!"

            She cried out, "Iemitsu! Quick the baby!"

Iemitsu quickly change his personality. The blonde hurried to his wife, he carried her. Nono was waiting outside when the family advisor came out carrying his wife. Iemitsu couldn't help to feel excited his son was about to be born. The heir of the great Vongola family, but certainly didn't like his sweet innocent wife in pain.  Nono took charge and drove the couple to the hospital with the help of some directions.

"I want to push. He wants out!" Nana cried

            "Hold him in dear," Iemitsu said not regretting what the meaning was. Nana slaps him. She winces in pain, tears streaming down her face as sweat gather on her forehead and chest.

"Mou, Nana that hurts." Iemitsu complain.

            "He wants out," she yelled.

Finally out of drama they manage to arrive their designation. The nurse wheel Nana all they heard. "I'm going to kill him before the door close.

            After 16 hours Iemitsu was allow in the room where his wife.

Nana was tired from the labor, but her eyes told that she was very proud. She held a boy bundle in which she was trying to calm the little one who was making a fuss. The blonde male stare in wonder. The little boy was going to take after him once he saw the blond hair.  Nana smile and point at the cradle near her. There was another baby in a pink blanket. They were so wrap up in the babies' presence that they have forgotten everything else. Nono watches the couple did not notice him entering. When they did Iemitsu stood up and full height

“Nana, dear, I am going to speak with my boss for a second?”

            “Okay…” She coos at the baby.

The men step out of the room and went to unoccupied place. Nono stay quiet, he knew that younger man was going to say.

“I saw the flames…”Iemitsu said, “I believe that my son is the heir for tenth boss.”

            “We cannot be sure.” Nono said, “I’ll decide later…”

Iemitsu wanted to protest but he was the Ninth and the Ninth’s word was the law.

Iemitsu excuse himself and went back to his new family. Nono sigh, indeed he had to choice but for now let the younger man believe what he wants. After all, the Ninth had already made his decision.

 

14 years later.

            _“Decimo-kun….”_

A body moves and turns over his side. A feather touch caress the cheek, _“Tsunayoshi…’’_

            Doe eyes open. The small boy sat up and yawns. He looks out of the window. His internal clock spoke that it was 5:00 am.

 _“Good morning…Tsuna.”_  A calm deep voice spoke. Tsuna smile at the ghost like person appear at his side.

His golden hair shone despite the dark room and blues sparkle. He was wearing a suit over it held a black cape. If you look at both at them they are very similar.

“Good morning, primo… Oto-san” a soft voice spoke back. Tsuna stood up careful not to let any of his injuries damage anymore. Since he was little Tsuna was always able to see Primo who want to be called Giotto. Primo took a habit of calling him decimo-kun; however when Tsuna ask why Primo would always answer. Tsuna mentally smile a bit at the thought.

"Not yet...little one soon...."

            But seeing that Primo was Tsuna’s important person in his life; Tsuna couldn’t bear to disrespect no least disobey the man. Tsuna let it go and didn't bother anymore and just let the older person called as he pleases.  Tsuna got ready for another long day at school. He made sure this time to carry extra clothes and dressing for.  He went downstairs tripping the last few steps. Distantly you can hear Primo laugh before Tsuna pouted. There was humming in the kitchen later as time went by. Tsuna prepare the breakfast and the lunches. Once he was done he left. The house was silent.

            The pictures around the living show only two siblings with their mother.  A boy and a girl; both were blond and blue just like their father but did not show of a smaller boy with doe brown eyes and soft gravity hair with pale skin instead of tan. They were hug by their eating cake or another where they were playing by a kiddy pool. Not sign that another much small boy live in the household.

Nana had given birth to not one but three kids. The twins were the blonde and older they than Tsuna who was the youngest, separated from a different sack. Indeed they were triplets. Nana loves her children but often forgot about the quiet boy who never seems to say anything.  Iemitsu was shock when the other bundle came in.  Now everything made sense when the doctor couldn’t tell if there’s been one child or more. The doctor assumes that it was possible that she would have twins but never thought that there was another bundle in hiding. But nerveless Iemitsu was pleased with the outcome.

 Tsuna walk toward the Namimori Middle, where instantly called, “Oh look everyone Dame-Tsuna…”

Tsuna blush red and ran to class, but not after he’d trip. Everyone around laughed. He dusts himself and covers his face with his bangs.

            As he sat down, he felt the oddest sensation that someone was looking at him. He looks at the tree away from the window and stare the branch.  Something felt odd about that tree.

 _“Tsuna, everything is alright?”_ Primo said breaking the consternation.

He mentally nodded before getting his favorite book and read it. Since no one was here in the classroom he hid himself in. He felt at peace.

            Reborn stare at the so-called No good-Tsuna, He was very shock to know that he was able to pick up his presences let alone his disguise. He hopes that the twins would be able to pick up but they weren’t here yet. At first, he visit the house to deliver the note, he saw the younger son up and running out so it was assume.

After all both twins was success in their life. Takano and his twin sister, Saya excel in academics and sports. They were known to be the prince and princess of the school. He was only going to train the twins then later have them fight so that way can Nono can deem which is worthy of the tenth title. After all Iemitsu beg not to let the younger boy in the mafia, but Reborn was told to see which candidate can actually survive his test before beginning and now Tsunayoshi has now proven that he well in tune with hyper intuition.

            Takano and Saya came to school much later around 8:30. Reborn stare. They had already bomb with student around. They smile a wave; good charismas for the sky, but it spoke something else. He landed on the tree next to them they were hardly affected. He sighs underneath and let some of his killing intent. Nothing they were unfazed. He let out a good portion enough for the regular person to feel. That when they stood up a look around. Everyone else shiver.

 _'Honestly, they couldn’t pin point where it came from and I have to let out more for normal human to feel!'_ Reborn thought. He was more interested in the smaller boy than these wastes. But he promises the Nono.  He would do his work properly.

 

“Oi, Dame-Tsuna!” Tsuna look up before a punch landed on him. He fell on the ground. He look up to see Takano smile, “That’s was funny wasn’t…you forgot that I hate having veggies in my bento.” He pours the content on the poor kid.

            Saya sigh, “Takano let the boy alone, just take his money and buy bread. I don’t want to hear him later.” She went back into her book and ignores the boys before, “On second thought. She reaches down and yanks the boy and pull out the wallet.

“I wanted a new CD…Thanks.”  She walk away pulling the whining twin away Tsuna. Tsuna just smile and pick up himself up. He knew that they were just bore and wanted something from him. It fourth period no one came up then so it was perfect time for him to eat and finish other works from different classes. He was smart, but not that smart; however, he can do the work. It was mostly his older siblings or bullies fault because they mess with his things and he doesn’t have the time too actually to do the work. Only one teacher knew and she understood that Tsuna was very smart but didn’t know of situation he was in. Once he was done with school he rushes to get home.

“GAH!” someone scream. Tsuna frown. He didn’t feel that the household in danger. He opens the door. Suddenly blurs came and pass him.

“Ciao…” He looks down. An infant with black suit and yellow pacifier greeted him. Tsuna look at the baby and smile. He felt nothing dangerous but something told him that this baby has something to do with his older siblings, who took a liking in hiding behind him.

            “My name is Reborn…you must their younger brother, Tsunayoshi.”

“Hello,” Tsuna bow slightly, he went inside.

Nana sat on the couch, “Oh, you’re home… Listen to this I got a home tutor for the twins and all they ask board.” She gushes out.

            She came closer, “Do you not have work today Tsuna?”

He shook his head, “I just came to drop my things and go.”

She nodded happily and he left her. He went to the room.

 _“Tsuna…are you going to be okay?”_ Giotto said getting serious

“ _Those ungrateful bastards… Why do you let them treat you things way?”_

“Mou…Primo let it go…they are my family.” Tsuna sigh and change into his favorite hoodie with the number 27 on the corner of the right hem and some light forest green cargo pants. Primo said nothing to his descended.

            He went down the hall and downstairs. 

Working to earn money for his necessities of everyday things were one thing but to work for to also earn his keep that it one rule that Tsuna learn as child after notice that his mother always forgot about his but she did care for him which was alright with him.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Oi stupid baby,” the female brat yelled after him.

            Reborn ignore her and the boy. He was really about to murder these damn idiots including their mother. That said a lot. Nana was indeed a stupid innocence woman but to forget that you have another son and care only when he’s around boiling his blood to no end. So far all the pictures were constant of the twins and not of the smaller boy. Tsuna dear god, he never seen such warm gentle face that clearly was innocent. Looking at the boy closer from before. He was simply adorable. How can boy like him still be so kind and sweet?  It was no statement that he took after his naive mother but it was ampler with his genes. When he introduces him himself, he felt such a warmth and acceptance that has never happen before. In all his dark life, there’s light shone. As if the darkness clear and the sun shone brightly in the big open sky. Now he understood why Nono was hesitated towards the twins.

 

_Flashback…_

 

            “Nono, you wanted to see me?” Reborn came close to the ninth. He nodded at the blonde

“I want you to train the tenth boss of the Vongola family.” Nono said wasting no into the business.

“So, you’ve decide,” Iemitsu, said clearly in hopeful tone. Nono look at him

“Yes and no…Iemitsu you must understand your children will be involve whether they want or not, they are your blood.”

            Suddenly, it was like water was throw at the blond man, “Tsunayoshi cannot be involved, he too—‘

“I figure you were going to protest so I came up with a plan…” Nono look the infant hitman,” Reborn I trust you and your words. I want you to train the twins but also want you to also keep an eye out for anything at changes between the siblings.”

“Nono, please—“

            “I do not want the family to have generation of blood and violence!” His voice rose. The men were shock never did Nono raise his voice.

“I want to die in peace knowing that the family is going to be in good hands.” He sighs

“I am tired of war where innocent blood will shed and violence will spike fear.”

For once Iemitsu was lost for words. He had no idea that the Ninth felt that way. His Tuna fish came into mind, but he did not want his younger son to be taint in this dark kind world. Saya had more guts than Tuna fish. But Iemitsu can agree that Vongola family has suffered enough with this life far too long. Even the Ninth dealt with it every now and then.  Iemitsu form his hands into fist.

“Very well, Nono I agree…but whoever is chosen you must keep your word that they will be safe.

            “Oi, Iemitsu you’re the dad…”Reborn said

“But of course,” Iemitsu smirk, “I will protect them with my dying will.”

_Flashback end…_

            Reborn understood now. These brats had the flames but they certainly did not have the boss quality. He witness they treat their brother as if was he was scum. At first when he was going just let it is but seeing the boy smile was at point where his boy froze. Which bring him to here; started "training," more like see what the devil-Spartan torture he should give these evil siblings. It was until later did the other boy show up weary and clearly trying to hide it once Nana said but didn't bother to look up from her sewing,

"Welcome home...Tsuna."

            "Ah," Tsuna nod, "I'm back..." Reborn stare at him, watching every move he made just as he enters the kitchen. Dinner was made and everyone sat on the table minus Tsuna he excuses himself to go to his room. Reborn cover his face with his Fedora _. 'Iemitsu, you were gone too long in this household...your so call wonderful family is treating your "Tuna-fish" as a servant.'_

After dinner, Reborn called the sibling inside the Twins, Tsuna sat down far in end while the twins

"Can we hurry up, I have to study." Saya rasp out flip her blond hair and cross her arm over. She look over the small boy, "Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing in our room?"

Takano smirk, "Tsu-kun you want to play?" He’d reach--

**Bang!**

Bullet glazes pass the girl and the boy. Both sibling jumps up in shock. Tsuna felt his eyes widen a bit.

"That's enough." A cold voice said. Everyone spare his or her undivided attention to the infant carrying a rifle.

"My profession is hitman for the Vongola family; I am the number one hitman." Reborn spoke jumping on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna stiffen before relaxing a bit. Reborn gave a small smile

"The ninth is getting to the point where he wants to pass his title to the next successor to the tenth."

            "And I suppose it going to be me or Saya?" Takano said. A glint appears in his eyes that did not go unnoticed to the hitman.  Reborn ignore the comment and continue, "Actually you weren't the first choice but since the other candidates are dead or reduce to ash" Reborn took out the picture. The siblings pale a bit.

            "However that not the only the reason the first boss move to Japan where he settle down, anyhow, you are of his blood and legitimate heirs." Reborn said taking a family tree map. Tsuna stiffen at some point as the other laugh.

"Well we know that Tsuna can't do it, he's fucking coward." Saya said rolling her eyes.

            **Bang!**

Another gunshot ran. The room got colder, "Insult him again, I dare you."

The girl was smart enough knowing that to not push the so-called hitman and shut up. Takano just stare. Tsuna laid a hand on Reborn's head. Reborn calm right after that for the first of entire life someone had calm him down.

"I will train all to see who is worthy of the title before the Ninth deicide."

            The twins nodded. Reborn hopped off the kid's lap. Tsuna stood up and move to leave,

"Oh Tsuna, I will be staying in your room today." Reborn said,

He didn't trust himself begin with the idiots right now not after what happen. Tsuna felt unsure if he should let the hitman invade the only thing place that no one dares to enter. Plus what would he say if he saw a ghost figure in his room. He heard Giotto laugh. He felt the warmth flames presence in his mind, Tsuna calm down. He led the infant to the room down the hall. His room was medium size fill cream color walls with a red oak desk and drawers. A queen size bed was at the right side of the wall and there was a small white coffee in the center with one a seat pillow, a window for the frontal view of the room.  On the left side was closet door where his clothes were store. Overall the room was simple and not over topples with things just the twins was; most of the things constant in the room was trash and clothes. Paint with two different color and door connecting to the rooms. Reborn smirk,

"Nice room."                        

            "T-thank you," Tsuna said.  It was the first ever compliment he heard.

Reborn got ready for bed. Tsuna turn out the lights before entering in his bed. Reborn enter in the bed. Tsuna was shock but nerveless did not push him away

 _Or he'll shoot..._ The thought came across. However Tsuna felt a happiness inside, the little green chameleon that was mostly accompanied by the infant rested on his pillow next to him as he shift to hold the infant close.

A voice of silk said, "Goodnight Reborn." _Goodnight Primo..._

            "Goodnight Tsuna." both voices spoke to the slumbering teen.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

           

            Tsuna was sleeping like the dead. Reborn stare at the cute face he was making, but begin sadist he couldn't help but to tease the brunette. Leon changes into a hammer and brought it down. Suddenly Tsuna move, making the Arcobaleno pause before bring it bringing down again.  Once again, Tsuna move from his side.

_'He is deep in tune with his intuition.'_

Reborn was very impress but as he felt such regret that this boy was not enough to prove for his father and the Ninth. A part of him wanted to be selfish and just train this boy only.  Gritting his teeth together, Reborn brought the hammer as he found the boy guard down. The boy yelps and sat up with a start. He rubs the throbbing bump.

            "That hurt!" Tsuna complained Reborn felt he would flush against the cuteness.

"Get up, time for school." Reborn said, "Or you could do it with your dying will."

Tsuna stare the infant. He did not like the way he said it. Or that look Reborn had, feeling a shiver go down his spine and warning bells rang in his head. Tsuna shook his head repeatedly before speeding to change into his uniform. He met his mother downstairs in the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast. Moment later two twins yelled were heard and both kids came running down in their undergarments. A bright orange flame appeared on their forehead. Tsuna blanch at the site. He looks down at the hitman.

            "I did warn them." Reborn said innocently.

 Tsuna ran towards Namimori middle school before a certain perfect could bite him to death if he was late. Fortunately he'd made it and was ignore for the half of day.  Rumor spread that the prince confess Kyoko Sasagawa and the princess was begin indecent instead innocence what everyone thought she was. Tsuna felt nothing against his siblings after everything that he was told was right; he really is no good at anything. They were just embarrassed to be near him.  Tsuna grab his bag from the desk and took out the next set of book for the next class before leaving for some errands. Something flutters down without him notice until he sat down. Tsuna pick up the white sheet. He opens it

_Sawada meet me in the gym 3:00_

            Tsuna frown he look at the clock. It is 1:34 right now. Tsuna made a note to self to leave early from history class. Tsuna walk out carrying a stack of papers, which was taller than him, but no one around him, would get him help. Tsuna just sigh knew why, it was reminded every time, he was useless after good for only to gopher boy and punching bag. Suddenly gravity got the best of him, paper flutter in motion, Tsuna prepare to feel the familiar kiss of the ground

“Whoa, easy there!” He was saved. He looks up to see the famous baseball star. Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna couldn’t believe that it was popular kids that save him. Pause. It was popular kid

“HIEEEE!” Tsuna scramble back, “I’m sorry!”

            He bows deeply to the other kid. There was a chuckle; White is what came in vision, Tsuna blink. Some of the paper had fallen on the crème tiles. Yamamoto had picked them for him.

“T-Thank you.” Tsuna whisper.

Yamamoto strains a smile, Tsuna’s eye narrow a bit. He did not like that look. “Do you need help? Give me half we’ll share.”

Before Tsuna can protest most of the weight was taken off. Tsuna stared at the tall teen. _He’s huge!_ Tsuna thought. They start walking. Everyone in the hall stares and murmurs hush through. Tsuna observe the teen. Something was bugging him

            “A-ano…Yamamoto-san…you don’t have to this…”

Yamamoto stare at him, “I know, but I want to…I can’t leave a person struggling.”

            “Oh…thank you…” Tsuna sincerely said. Yamamoto, pause it bit taken back from the tone that small boy use. He never heard that tone from anything one but—Yamamoto smile bit more.

They were able to drop off the thing in the office. Yamamoto turn to speak at the brunette but Tsuna disappear as soon as he put the paper on the desk. Yamamoto stares at the window where the sky was clear. ‘That boy is interesting’

            Before three Tsuna spend the rest of the time avoiding and ignoring everyone. It was good thing he didn’t stay that long with the baseball star. It would lead to problem with his fans and be a problem. Tsuna was just grateful for what he did, no one ever nice to him. It sparks a new feeling inside. A warm fluttering sensation like as if butterflies with deep in his stomach. He did want to cause problems for anything he was pleased of what happen and he’ll never forget. Unknowing Primo was watch his “son,” A messily action of doing a good deed for a strange kid made his descended happy. Such a thing brought anger in body. Tsuna didn’t know the feeling of wanted, appreciation no matter how many times he tries to show it. After all there only so much he could; Primo wish that he was alive if it mean helping Tsuna have a better childhood before he must take a huge responsibility. Primo saw it. He certain did not want that life for the sweet innocence boy, but he had no choice it was decided among fate. Fate chose, if alter it would bring suffering against the world. Although he was still unsure of it was going to end with Tsuna all he saw was Tsuna cover in blood crying out, surrounding with a sea of flames. With a mind determined to fulfill a wish Primo promised to cared and watch the little sky.

            _Loud…_ is the word that came into mind Tsuna thought as he walks. It was three and he was heading towards the gym. But even a few yards away it was loud. Tsuna felt an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. He walked in. What he saw was not something he expected. Everyone was cheering. There were sign that had his name on it

“Beat him up, Sawada.”

            “Do it for Kyoko…”

Tsuna frown, now what just happen? Tsuna knew about the rumors but wasn’t his brother at fault?

“You’re the useless one, your responsibility…”said a girl that was louder than the rest. Tsuna froze. He looks at the head captain of kendo. Now he understood what was going on. He wants to run but couldn’t his legs would not budge. The older boy notice him

“Sawada, damn pathetic kid,” He was grabbed and pull towards the group. “Let’s fight prize is Kyoko!”

 He looked over to the ginger head girl. She was with her best friend.  He shook his head as he turns back, “B-But I have n-nothing t-to do with—“

            “Of course you do, you’re the brother of the prince and princess. You're perfect to pay for what they did.” Two boys show up with the amore. They struggle to put it down. Clearly they plan to give to the brunette. After the senpai is a jerk.  Tsuna was given the bamboo sword before the fight started. Tsuna was scared but knew that had no choice. He was oldest, he loves his family no matter what, and he would do anything for them. Determine, Tsuna square his shoulder before walking up to the open space. The referee look at both fighters before raised his hand to begin the match.  The match did not last long considering the fact that the older boy was cheating. Tsuna let the older boy humiliate him. He would let the winning toward the other. He didn't care. He was no good in anything. He gave a cry as particular blow made know itself. He watches as everyone began to laugh at his failures. Tsuna felt small again just as those years ago. He despises that feeling, he wish if there was a way that he could be a bit more like his siblings.

_"Decimo-kun…let me help…"_ Primo said as he guides the brunette into the heat.

Suddenly something pulse within Tsuna's body and everyone stiffen there was a change in the air. Reborn, who was in the sidelines sense something familiar from the boy; then he saw it the flame so pure lit on his forehead. But as Reborn notice the flame sometime was sense but couldn't explain. It was the familiar flame however, it spoken something more powerful and very pure. Tsuna was gone from the view and appear behind the boy. Twisting the boy's left arm behind, he was smack on the ground. Mochida look shock from what happen a few moments ago but didn’t get up after he was mortify in from of the whole school.

            No sound came out, everyone just stood there. Tsuna blink the orange color left his eyes; he gave his shriek before backing away slightly.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna won…"

            "No way, good job Tsuna!"

Unused to the cheering, Tsuna ran away from the crowd. Reborn stare at the retreating form as he brought down his fedora over his eyes. _'Tsuna you are a puzzle...'_

            Tsuna ignore the glances next day, he honestly only remember smidges of yesterday incident. Today his body was fight to keep up; little tremble came and went.  If you look closely you can see the discoloration upon his skin. Saya came in last night to his room. She wasn’t please a bit from what the students said around. She didn’t care much about what happen to anyone as last as long it doesn’t affect her in anyway. This time it had. Tsuna sat down, mindful that he to not make his body protest any further, class begin to filter in.

“Class today we have a new transfer student.” The teacher spoke out loud drawing the attention. The poor small brunette was sleeping peaceful to pay attention to the news. A silver hair boy with green eyes, narrow in on the slumbering teen. Gokudera Hayato walks up towards the boy and kicks the desk hard.

            Startle the other boy jump up, he'd struggle to keep from crying out. The pain ran through him, “You’re pathetic.  The Judadime‘s position should be given to others.”

Gokudera spat before walking away. Tsuna flushes against the words. Who is he? Why did he attack him? The questions ran across his mind. Setting it in the back, Tsuna at the sudden pain from earlier. Class went on, Tsuna walk up to the rooftop for lunch. He sat down and ate his food. It was still; the sky was clear and bright with the sun.

**Ka-boom!** Tsuna jump and look down he saw Saya and Takano running away from the new transfer student. Tsuna ignore everything and ran. His heart pounding in his chest one thing in his mind said that the fight would not end well. He race across the courtyard

 His vision was filling with dust as soon as there was another bomb that went off.

            "I WILL DEFEAT THIS BASTARD WITH MY DYING WILL!"  He heard that phrase many time before since Reborn got here well mostly with Takano. Saya always stay silence and help in the sidelines. His sister and his brother both were in "dying will" as Reborn told him the other day. He look around Reborn has to be here if the dying will were active. He said the infant drinking espresso by the tree far from the fight.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled gaining the attention of the baby.

            "Ciaosu, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn took a snip of the hot drink he was very fond of. Totally relax that the students he was "training" were fine.

            "Reborn stop the fight…Hibari is going to kill us if the school ruin!" Tsuna look at the fight. He ignores the pain that crept on his nerves. It was only half of the reason why he wanted the battle stop. He was worried about the people participant in the fight. Yeah, the dude may have yell at him and done things to the small boy but certainly that this was worth it picking a fight between the prince and princess of the school. Tsuna watch and saw that each bomb was diffuse or knock away. And every one Gokudera kept adding the amount of bomb in each attack. Only when suddenly that Gokudera push his luck too far with the attack, Saya and Takano notice this let the flame died on theirs foreheads

"Good people like you should died." Takano said. Saya didn't care

            Tsuna froze he ran towards the people,

"Tsuna wait!" Reborn said. Tsuna didn't listen. He pushes the boy--

**KA-BOOM!!**

Gokudera was shock; he could not believe that this boy came in and save him. He glanced down at the boy that had his eyes close and arms around him tighten.

            There was laughter, "Damn if that bomb would've taken Dame-Tsuna maybe everyone would be happy." Takano said sneering.

Saya just sigh, "Well come on…we don't need him or the traitor…Plus I need to study."

Reborn look at them before bring the hat over his face. He was about to shot these kids for being so frustrating.

"Leave…just leave…" reborn said as he walks toward the fallen boys. The twins saw that they have pushed the infant a bit today. Saya just sigh and gave a look to her brother. As if they were sharing something. They left, but Takano gave one last look at Tsuna. Reborn saw this and promise a world of pain if the younger siblings try something. He wasn't there for the last latest "lesson." This pissed him off. They left. Reborn glances at Tsuna. He kicks the brunette,

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaim rubbing his head. He sat up; Reborn didn't hesitate to kick the boy again.

"Don't, you dare pull that again!" Reborn yelled.

Tsuna just sat there and gently laugh, "Sorry, but I couldn't let him get hurt."

Tsuna glances at Gokudera.

“Are you okay?”

            “Why did you save me? “ Gokudera asked. He couldn’t help but to ask. Sure he came all the way from Italy just to chagelle the tenth boss but that was to see if he could be useful to the famiglia. All the rest of families would reject him. This boy had save despite everything that he did. Why?

            The small boy blush, “B-because you’re not a bad person…I know you are lonely a-and you don’t deserve what my sibling did.”

“But I—“

            Tsuna shook his head and grab his hands, “Gokudera, please…you are good person.”

Gokudera let everything sink in. This boy saw through him. He was someone that Gokudera could follow to the end of the earth. A boss who care and protect his family and in return he would to the same. Gokudera felt horrible for treating this kind small brunette. He pulls away from the boy and bow down,

“Please, let me be part of your family, Tsuna-sama.”

            Tsuna freak out at the sudden change. “Hei! You don’t need to do this. Plus I am not going to be boss—“

            “It doesn’t matter!” Gokudera look, “You are worthy –no more worthy than the brats.”

Tsuna was lost for words. Reborn smirk filled with pride. Even so dull and simple ignore from everyone can lure the storm in. Tsuna smile a bit, “A friend…. I would like a friend.”

            Gokudera felt a warm felling inside, “Hai! Call me Hayato, Tsuna-sama.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Days have become much livelier in Tsuna’s eyes. Hayato-kun as he called the silver boy became a fierce protector for the brunette. Easy to tame at time but very temperamental. Tsuna got up extra earlier to prepare lunch for him and his friends. All is well for him if Saya and Takano weren’t so persisted. They were also acting a bit different than before. It gave Tsuna uneasy feelings. He yawns gently as he went downstairs.

_“Decimo-kun…”_

Tsuna blinks at the figure sitting calmly in chair.

“Ohayo Oto-san primo…”Tsuna cutely said still bit tired.”

            Primo smile, _“Ohayo.”\_

In silence Tsuna began to work on the lunches. No words were spoken but it was compromising. They enjoy this time together. Tsuna noticed that it began to sprinkle. Then as he cut the veggies, he felt sick.

_“Tsuna? Are you okay?”_

Tsuna look at his father figure. “Yeah…I think.” He mumbles.

            “Dame-Tsuna who are you talking to?” Reborn came in the room breaking all tension that mange to grow in the room. Tsuna jumps from the noise. “No one.” He said quickly.

Reborn didn’t buy it. He hops on the chair with many pillows. Reborn notice that from the boy that he would be talking in low whispers but there would be no one there or would stare off to space would make weird faces at time. He debate was he should torture the boy to did get his answer but instead said, “Make me an espresso.”

            Tsuna just shook his head but nonetheless said no protest of what have been stated.  “Mou- Reborn, infant shouldn’t be drinking that stuff.” But still Tsuna went to the coffee machine.

“But it my favorite~” said Reborn faking innocent.

Tsuna just sign and brought out a freshly brew cup. Reborn gladly accept the drink and slowly sip the drink. A bitter but strong flavor burst in his task buds. This had to one of the best espresso ever had. Reborn look up, “You're making me everyday the espresso.”

            Tsuna didn’t answer and only turn to the stove. He watches the food sizzle in the pan before turn it over with the long chopsticks. A welcome silence came upon them.

“Reborn,” Tsuna said lowly when a sudden thought came into mind, “Who will become the boss?”

            No answer. Tsuna turn and look at the infant slowly sipping the cup. Reborn place his cup down. “Well at first it was just going to be the twins and they would have to fight for the title but you have show also poteional to become boss.”

            “But I don’t want to become mafia boss.” Tsuna said getting the bento, “I’m not even sure—“

A safe click went off, Tsuna stiffen. Reborn smirk as he saw this and said, “Who knows, maybe you’ll be better.”

            The gun changes into Leno, which slowly crawls towards the shivering boy and climb up. Tsuna giggle as he felt the little tongue lick his cheek.

“You better hurry or you’ll be bitten to death.”

            Tsuna look at the clock it was still early. He was confused; the school does start until hour.

“That’s because I switch the clock.” Reborn pull out the same exact one, Tsuna felt the blood stop. “N-No way!”

            He ran out grabbing the bentos. Also carry the small light green umbrella.

“I’m leaving!” He yells out.

 He will get bitten to death today. He was late by hour and forty-five minutes. It was no wonder that the house was quiet. Tsuna sped across the streets. Curse the baby, Tsuna mentally cry. He did not want to get bitten. He avoids Hibari-san like the plague. Out of everyone that ever messes with him. He fears the perfect beside Reborn. Maybe even more. He saw the school ahead and the gates lock and empty. He sigh maybe he should go around to where he would always go when situation like this happen. Reaching the gates he pause to make sure that no one was looking before running the left side where the PE field was at. He saw the familiar cherry bolmoss tree. Securting the backpack and the bag filled with the bentos. He reaches to grab the branch and began to climb up. But of course due to his famous name, he mange to get up on the tree and fall on the other side. He whimpers in pain as he rubs the bump forming on his head. Normally if he fell like this he would have hurt more then his head but something broke his falls impact.

“Hey are you okay?”

            He turns to seeing Yamamoto again. He was on top of boy, which made sense that he was less damage. Eyes widen at the site of the baseball player. He was wet head to toe and his arm bandage in a cast. But what spook more Tsuna, were those lifeless eyes. It too different from last time he saw the baseball player. Tsuna grab the boy.

“What happen?”

            “Oh,” Yamamoto was not expecting that question, “I broke my arm and no I can’t play.”

            Tsuna felt sick he grabs his handkerchief wipe the water from Yamamoto’s face

“Do you think that just because you broke your arm you can’t play anymore?” Tsuna cover his bangs.

            “I’m worthless now and getting pity from Dame-Tsuna, how wonderful…”Yamamoto laugh, but it sound so heart breaking hollow.

“Your brother was right…if I can’t be useful no more then death is the only answer. He shoves Tsuna away and stumbling as his walk in the rain.

“Tsuna-sama!” Hayato yelled. But as the silver boy came close to his boss he saw the apperence he ran towards him.

“Tsuna-sama you get sick if—“

Tsuna didn’t say a thing. He was pull up. He couldn’t feel a thing from his body. _Numb…_ His brother is a murder. He couldn’t believe that he heard correctly. Where was Saya to keep him in line? When was this? Why wasn’t he there to stop it?’

So many questions? A headache came upon him. Tsuna wince. He didn’t realize that he was lead to class until a boy yelled that Yamamoto was going jump.

Tsuna snapped out of stupor He ran.

“Tsuna-sama!”

He ran to the rooftop and saw the crowd.

“H-Hayato helps me make room.” Tsuna weakly call from the boy.

“Hai, Tsuna-sama!” Hayato glad accept from the first order. They manage to get close to the boy. He was on the other side of the fence. He saw Saya and Takano there.

“Come to pity the boy Dame-Tusna?” Takano glare the so-called brother.

“Did you drive him to jump?”

            Tsuna shook his head. There were murmurs going around.

Tsuna that the words was going to yelled at his brother will be

“Shut Up!” Tsuna yelled,

“I don’t pity you, idiot, I admire you!” Tsuna yelled at Yamamoto

A glimmer appears in Yamamoto’s eye, “A-Admire?” He turns to look at the doe eyes which now held the fear instead of the light he saw days ago.

“Well, why else? You work hard for the passion you love most; you have everything I always want well in sports and good with people. You smile. You laugh. I can’t even talk without people making fun of me!” Tsuna yelled.

“But at the same time, you fake your feelings and pretend that the people surround don’t care about you and only using you for fame. Think about your father, the closet friends. Don’t you think that if you were going to leaving them will they not feel anything?”

Tsuna stop, He hugs himself, “Just don’t throw away your life for something so useless, your arm will heal and you'll be playing soon and better.” Tsuna whisper the last part.

            Yamamoto said nothing at first. He looks at Takano, who was busying glaring at Tsuna. Dame- Tsuna had nothing to do with this problem but came to rescue him beside Takano who was just gloating that he was right. The reason for Tsuna for is so interesting he understood now. He saw through everything. The mask the he place on his face. He truly cares for him. He glances at Gokudera who was busy glaring at him but kept close near the brunette.

            “If he gets sick because you decide to waste time…I’ll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself!”

“Are you happy?” Yamamoto asks the silver hair boy. He had to know that Tsuna is truly the one. It was a hidden language that Hayato know that he was asking.

“I never felt this happiness before and I don’t want to let go.” Tsuna look between them, confuse of what they were talking about.

            Suddenly out of nowhere, Yamamoto smiles; a real smile. He climbs over and walks up to Tsuna. “I’m sorry…”

Tsuna only smile gently. No words were spoken as everyone slowly began to leave since now that everything was okay; however, the fate knew that their young prodigy has begun to created his family, who will be there when time is right.

                                               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
